I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to decorative plaque and panels. More specifically, the present invention relates to a novel and improved ornamental plaque for displaying decorative objects and method for forming same.
II. Description of Related Art
There are well known various techniques used in mounting decorative objects, such as floral arrangements, in a plaque for display. One such technique involves the sandwiching of the decorative objects between substantially planar plates, one of which is transparent for viewing the decorative objects. Typically a frame or some type of border is used to maintain the position relationship of the plates and decorative objects. In many applications the plates compress the decorative objects to a minimal thickness.
Other structures for displaying decorative elements involve the mounting of the decorative elements upon a backing member. A hemispherical dome formed from a rigid transparent material is positioned over the backing member with the decorative elements contained therein. Typically the relationship between the dome and backing member is maintained by a frame which borders the structure.
The just described techniques in forming ornamental plaques for displaying decorative objects can damage the visual impact intended of the display and objects. Such damage can occur when the objects are compressed between the planar backing member and transparent front plate. The spacing of the transparent front panel from the backing member and objects, so as to provide an area in which the decorative element is uncompressed, is possible. However, the use of the spaced apart front panel and backing member can be quite aesthetically unappealing. Similarly, the dome type plaque may also be of an appearance that is unappealing in many applications.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a decorative plaque or panel which provides a unique presentation of a decorative object such as a silk floral arrangement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a display for decorative objects in which a backing member and outer covering provide a unique visual experience for decorative objects positioned therebetween.